


Surviving

by Feuersturm97



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Demons, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuersturm97/pseuds/Feuersturm97
Summary: Trevor and the rest of the group got a mission to explore and dark places under a city but as they got deeper in the place it just went downhillI am really bad at summary ^^°
Kudos: 1





	Surviving

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first castlevania fanfiction and also my first fanfiction I post her.
> 
> I am also really bad finding an good title so that's why its called surviving. 
> 
> Also if there are some grammar mistakes I have dyslexia and English is not my mother language but I hope there still will enjoin it and let me now what there think of it

Trevor’s Pov

“Look out for a weird kind of door you guys.” I said and walk slowly around to look after something that looks like a door. “Do you believe this guy I mean that something his here that’s try to terrorize the people above us?” Adrian ask and looked around.” I don’t know but we promised to look here if something is down here. If nothing is here that’s fine but this guy definitely needs to explain then why we came down here.” I said I looked at the walls. ”I have a bad feeling Trevor something feels wrong.” Sypha is right something is wrong in this place.” “Come on guys we survived much worse then this.” I said laughing. “Trevor please take our concerns seriously. If you know when we both has a bad feeling we mostly nearly got killed.” “It happened just two times before.” But before one of them could more argue I got attacked of an demon. “Oh come on are you serious!” I shout and dodged another attack. “See we where right again.” Hissed Adrian. But before I could answer I got hit again of one of the demons. I could feel how my blood run down my arm. Fuck I thought as I saw that this bustard tried to attack me again. But this time I could dodged it and attacked it with my Morning Star and kill it. “Are you alright Trevor?” Sypha ask really concerned. “I am alright don’t worry.” I could see that she didn’t really trust me that I am alright. She is always so concerned about us mainly about me. I could see that Adrian has some trouble so I attacked some demons some are behind him. “Thanks for the help.” He said and fought on.

It’s been more then 10 minutes before we could defeat all the demons.

“Where the fuck did they come from that ass hole never told us about demons down here.” I shout it. “See we told you that something feels wrong at this whole mission.” Sypha and Adrian said to me. And looked at me really like ah we told you. “Fine you two were right but know lets figure out where all the demons come from.” I told them and started walking again.  
It took us a while till we found in a big room something weird.

“What the fuck is this thing?” I said as I looked more closely on this. “I am not sure so stay away from this thing.” “What bad could happen Adrian.” I said but in this moment this thing opened in a loud explosion. 

Sypha’s Pov

I have a really bad feeling as Trevor standing this close to this weird thing. I also could see that Adrian thought the same as he tells him not to stand this close to it. But as normal he makes fun of it. And told that bad could happen. But in this moment this fucking thing exploded in a big bang. “TREVOR!” I shouted out loud. But I couldn’t see nor hear him. The smoke from this thing is over all I also couldn’t see Adrian. “Adrian can you see or hear anything from Trevor?” I asked I hoped that Adrian was alright he is a Dhampir so I thought he should be alright. “No I can’t see anything where are you Sypha?” he ask concerned. “I am still on the same place before this thing exploded.” I shouted.

It took Adrian just a few seconds to find me. “Are you alright, Sypha.” He asked me and looked at me. I am fine. What about you?” “I am also fine. But lets find out where Trevor is. Sypha can you make the smoke gone, with your magic.” He ask me. I notice an cleaned the smoke with my magic. 

But before I could look around for Trevor I could see that Adrian ran forward. In that moment I could see why. Not that far from us laid Trevor covered under some junk from the explosion. I also ran forward to get to Trevor but in this moment I could see that someone tried to attack Adrian. “Lock out Adrian!” I shout and covered him with my magic.

“Thanks Sypha…” “Ah a magician and an Dhampir and a idiot that’s an funny combination that tries to defeat me.” The person laughed and looked at us. I could see that Trevor slowly came to us. “Are you alright?” Adrian ask him. “You fucking asshole I am gone kill you“ he shout to the random man. “Trevor calm down we even don’t know what he is. And I see that your kind of alright.” Adrian said and looked with an eyebrow up on him.

“An vampire that cares for an Belmont that’s something new. But who cares I am going to kill all 3 of you any way and after your death I am going to kill the people in this town and then the whole world.” he said and attacked us.

Trevor’s Pov 

I could hear that some random guy talked to my friends. Fuck I need to get up. But I could feel that I maybe broke my arm but I don’t care who ever this is I can’t let Sypha or Adrian fight alone so I tried to walk slowly to them. 

I could see that Adrian notice me that I came to them. He ask me if I am alright. I would first say do I look like it but I shouted at this guy. “You fucking asshole I am gone kill you.” “Trevor calm down we don’t even know what he is. And I can see that you kind of alright.” He said to me and looked at my arm. 

Then this little asshole talked again to us all. “An vampire that cares for an Belmont that’s something new. But who cares I am going to kill all 3 of you any way and after your death I am going to kill the people in this town and then the whole world.” He said and attacked us.

I could protect Sypha before he could attack her. But he hit my broken arm and I am sure if it wasn’t broken before now it is definitely I thought. 

“How pathetic of you to save some one when you all are gone die.” “We are not the one who are dying today.” I said before Adrian got a good shot on him. “Good hit.” I said I took my sword. “I see you pathetic creatures work together but it want help you.” That asshole said I transformed into an demon. “What the fuck why do we always get the freaks.” I shout and make me ready for the next attack. 

The fight was in full swing as I saw that Sypha got hit really hard of this demon. “Fuck!” I shouted but Adrian was faster at her side to help her up. But I was in this moment distracted and was not looking at the demon. What was a big mistake. 

Adrian’s Pov 

I saw as I fight this demon that Sypha got hit really hard of it. I also could see that Trevor also noticed it but I was by far faster them him at her said.  
“Are you alright Sypha?” I ask her and hold my hand out so that I could help her up. “I am not dead…” she said and took my hand. In this moment I could see that the demon was attacking Trevor but before I could do anything that beast got hold of him. “Noo…!” I and Sypha screamed. I run as fast as I could to attack him so that Sypha could get Trevor. 

But that bastard could dodge all or attacks with easiness. He also never let go of Trevor. We could see him try to get free of the grip of demon but without any luck. And with an broken arm and without any weapons he as no chance to get free alone. But he is not alone we just need an changes to get an good hit on it but it’s easier said than done. “Sypha distract him I try to get Trevor.” I said. 

Sypha notice and tried to distract him.  
I at this point tried to free Trevor but I need to get a good hit at the demons arm so that he let go of him. I saw Trevor’s whip I now that it’s holy and that it’s a vampire killer but it is my only chance to get this fucking arm of the demon. So what choice do I have I can’t let Trevor got killed. 

I run to the whip and took it. I could feel how my whole body felt like it was on fire however I just have only this option to get Trevor. So it doesn’t matter I can heal me later. I thought. Now I just need not to hit Trevor with it that would he never let me forgot. 

I saw that Sypha distracted him so good that I have now the chance to free Trevor.  
I only have this one try, I can’t screwed it up now.  
I swung the whip and hoped that I hit the arm and not Trevor or Sypha who also are down there.  
However I had luck and hit his arm and he let go of Trevor. I also could catch Trevor before he could hit the ground. 

“You took me whip… “ he said shocked and looked at my hands. “I am fine don’t worry I can heal them later. But what about you?” I asked him. “I am alive the rest we can handle later.” He said and tried to stand up. He is so stubborn but right now we need him so I gave him his whip back. He notice and got ready to fight again.  
“How dear you pathetic creatures to attack me with this. You will die for this.” This demon screamed.  
It’s been several minutes since we started the fight and every time we thought that we got it down this thing got away from or attacks its like he learned how we would attack it. However I never saw an demon do it like this. 

Also we are getting weaker with every attack we try, with every hit we dodge.  
And I notice that Trevor also got every weaker he has really trouble to keep up with us. But even if we could escape this demon he would come after us we don’t have a choice then to kill it here and now.  
But before I could think more about it. I got shoved out of the way by Trevor. I looked at shock at Trevor who got hit instead of me. 

Trevor’s Pov 

I could see how this dumb ass hole of Dhampir just looked around and was lost in his thoughts. I saw how this demon was trying to attack this dumb bastard. Oh come on. I thought as I saw that Alucard didn’t notice that he got attacked. 

I run to his side to push him out of the way. I had luck I got in time to his side to push him away. In this moment I could feel how it got hold of me.  
Fuck what know. I thought as he lift me up. But then I had the idea. Maybe if I got near enough to his head I could attempt to get his head of with my trusty vampire killer. It was our only hope left we nearly don’t have any strength left so it’s or last change. I thought and tried to get free of his grip. 

“You really think that you can get free.” He laughed and hold tighter on me. I screamed out of pain.  
Fuck. I thought as I closed my eyes because of the pain. I heard Sypha and Adrian screaming my name but it was like if it was far away. 

I had now the only chance to attack it. I know that I want get any New chances so I took the last bit of strength I have left and attacked it.  
I hope I hit it but in this moment he throw me across the room, I know that I hit him. But it was the last think I could hear the screaming of this beast, before all around me got black. 

Sypha’s Pov

I saw how Trevor tried to get free but with each attempt the thing got angry. I could hear how Trevor screamed out in pain.  
“Trevor!” I screamed out. I also could here that Adrian also screaming. 

We need to do something. I thought but what we don’t get a got hit on this thing each time we try to attack it, it dodges them without any trouble.  
“Have you not any magic that could help us?” Adrian ask desperately. “No, they are too weak and I could hit Trevor instead.” I told him and was looking the whole time at Trevor who tries to get free of the grip of this thing. 

But before we could think of an plan Trevor took his last strength for an final attack. He hit the head with his Vampire killer but before we could release what happened Trevor was throw across the whole room, and landed on a pile of stones. We could see that this demon thing exploded with a loud bang.  
“Let’s get to Trevor.” Adrian said and took me so that we where faster. 

As we was on the side of Trevor I was shocked how he looked. He was covered in blood not just from the demon no mostly his own. His arm was in a really bad condition. He has also an big gap in his side of his stomach. 

I and Adrian had to think the same because we both was going to the right side where he has this gaping hole in his side. 

“Is he still alive..?” I ask Adrian then he already was on his side and took pressure on his wound.  
“It’s an miracle that he is still alive with all his injuries.” He told me and tried to press harder on the hole.  
“Can you do something about this wound with your magic?” he asked and looked at me and then at Trevor.  
“I can stable him and make the wound not fetal.” I said and made me ready to heal his worst wound. 

Some days later. 

3 days had passed before Trevor showed any signs that he would not die on us. 

Because of all his injuries some of them got infected and he got an really high fever it took us ages to get it down. 

But in the end we could save him and now on the 7 day he is fully awake and making fun of this whole situation.

If it would had taken so long to make sure he survive I am sure Adrian would had killed him now for that, that he is so reckless and stubborn. 

“You’re an idiot Trevor Belmont you know that.” He said and started also to laugh.  
“Ah come on it was fun.” Trevor said also laughing.  
I would say that we had this time luck that no one of us had died. 

And the guy some got us in this situation at the first place he was trying to kill us. He worked together with Dracula. So yeah Adrian killed him. I must say he deserved it to die. 

“Guy’s let’s us in the next days just don’t do anything stupid and just travel like normal people with out any fights.” I said and hugged this two ideas in front of me.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope there liked it and if you enjoyed it please leag a review and tell me what you thought of it and what I could change for any new fanfic 
> 
> I wanted to have a happy ending on this short little story


End file.
